worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
USS Maddox (DD-168)
USS Maddox (DD–168) was a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wickes_class_destroyer Wickes class] destroyer in the United States Navy during the World War I. She was later transferred to the Royal Navy as HMS Georgetown (I-40), to the Royal Canadian Navy as HMCS ''Georgetown, and then to the Soviet Navy as 'Doblestny' . She was the last "four piper" destroyer to be scrapped. History Named for William A. T. Maddox, she was laid down 20 July 1918 by the Fore River Shipbuilding Company, Quincy, Massachusetts; launched 27 October 1918; sponsored by Mrs. Clarence N. Hinkamp, granddaughter of Captain Maddox; and commissioned 10 March 1919, Comdr. Edward C. S. Parker in command. On 17 July 1920 she was designated DD-168. Assigned to Division 21, Atlantic Fleet, ''Maddox departed Boston 3 May 1919 for Trepassey, Newfoundland, en route to the Azores where she became part of a “bridge of ships” assigned to guide Navy flying boats NC-1 and NC-4 across the ocean on the first transatlantic flight. Returning to Boston on the 22d, the destroyer operated out of there until she sailed for Europe 26 August 1919. Arriving Brest, France, 19 September, she soon joined an honor escort for George Washington, then bound for Ostend, Belgium, to embark the Belgian King and Queen for the United States. Detached on the 25th, Maddox commenced cross-channel service. Until 24 October she escorted ships and carried naval and Army passengers from Dover and Harwich to Boulogne, France, and the Hook of Holland. Departing Harwich 25 October, the four stacker proceeded through Kiel Canal to visit various Baltic ports. Returning to the United States 12 February 1920, Maddox operated out of Boston for the next 2 years, off the east coast. Departing Boston 25 February 1922 for Philadelphia, she decommissioned at the Philadelphia Navy Yard 14 June 1922. Inactive for the next 18 years, Maddox recommissioned 17 June 1940. After brief duty on mid-Atlantic Neutrality Patrol, she departed Newport, Rhode Island, 16 September 1940 for Halifax, Nova Scotia, where she decommissioned 23 September 1940. The same day, under the destroyer-naval base agreement, she was transferred to Great Britain and commissioned in the Royal Navy as HMS Georgetown. As HMS Georgetown and HMCS Georgetown As Georgetown, she participated in operation “Bowery”, escorting Wasp in May 1942 on her second reinforcement of the spitfire strength on the island of Malta. In September 1942, she transferred to the Royal Canadian Navy for convoy escort duties in the western Atlantic. Georgetown was modified for trade convoy escort service by removal of three of the original 4"/50 caliber guns and one of the triple torpedo tube mounts to reduce topside weight for additional depth charge stowage and installation of Hedgehog anti-submarine launcher.[1] Returned to the United Kingdom in December 1943, she joined the Reserve Fleet. As Doblestny In August 1944 was turned over to the Soviet Navy and renamed Doblestny (rus. "Glorious or Valiant"). She was returned to the Royal Navy on 9 September 1952 and scrapped on 16 September 1952. References #'^' Lenton&Colledge (1968) p.91 *Lenton, H.T. and Colledge J.J. (1968). British and Dominion Warships of World War II. Doubleday and Company. *''This article incorporates text from the public domain'' Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. The entry can be found here. External links *NavSource Photos *SovietNavy-WW2: Таун ("Town") class *U-boat.net: Zostkij Category:USN Destroyers of WWII Category:RN Destroyers of WWII Category:RCN Destroyers of WWII Category:Soviet Destroyers of WWII